


Fumeur

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo apprécie le tabac et Smaug plus encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumeur

Smaug fumait énormément. Quand il était énervé, il recrachait la fumée rendant n'importe quelle pièce irrespirable. Bilbo devait ouvrir toutes les fenêtres.

La première fois, il s'était approprié la pipe du hobbit, à l'époque où il n'était pas habitué au corps humain, la sensation de fumée lui redonnait celle du feu.

Depuis le dragon fumait les yeux rivés vers le feu. Il gardait la pipe du semi-homme.

Bilbo essaya de la récupérer agacé que Smaug lui vole ses affaires, mais le brun refusait toujours parce que ça appartenait au hobbit.

À celui qu'il aimait.


End file.
